The Way You Do
by Oyuki
Summary: Okay it's DuoHilde, my stories are pretty much onesided but this one is different. Notice there is not angst,. It's very rough give me some advice on how to put more detail into it. Review, no flames.


AN & Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or The Way You Do. Very rough but I'll fix it later. It's just a piece of fluff. Just trying to get my stories out of my head before my muse leaves again.

The Way You Do

by Oyuki

Duo sat up in bed and flicked his bangs out of his eyes with one hand. With his other hand he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at he clock on his night stand and the face read 4:39 a.m. He had only been asleep for a few hours. He stretched his lean for and sighed heavily, and looked at the other side of his big bed. Hilde slept soundly, unaware of his wakefulness. He loved her so much. 

__

You've heard this a million times before

I'm in love with you 

He stifled a yawn and swung his feet out of his bed. He walked into the hall and into the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator door. He got out the milk and took a swig from the carton and remembered how Hilde always told him not to do that because it was gross. He smiled at the way her face lit up when she smiled. "Oh babe," he whispered. He walked away and sat in one of the chairs. He intertwined his hands together and smiled at himself. 

__

You'll hear it at least a million more.

He remembered how he had suffered on Libra when he thought she was going to die. 

~*~*Flash Back~*~*

As soon as she was out of surgery he went into the intensive care unit and walked in her room. Sally was checking on her and turned to face him at he sound of his footsteps. "Duo you- " she started but he ignored her. His eyes were on Hilde's bleu and blackened face. "Hilde, babe," he whispered. 

__

It's the small things that endear me

"She can't hear you Duo. She's in very bad shape, her injuries are very serious. We're not sure if she's going to wake up, or if she is even going to make it through tonight," Sally said quietly putting a comverting hand on his shoulder. 

He shrugged off her hand and said angrily, "Of course she's gonna make it! Don't let her hear you say that Sally!" He took one of Hilde's hands and patted it gently. "You're gonna make it, right babe? You're not going to listen to Sally and you're gonna pull through. And when you do I'm gonna be right here telling you what a fool you are for not staying where I told you to." 

__

The way you laugh at what I say

A week after the war ended, Hilde still had not woken. Duo spent most of his waking hours in her room in the intensive care unit. Talking to her as if she was awake and listening. The nurses thought he had lost his mind because he would not let go of her hand and he told her everything that had happened that day. Till one day when she opened her eyes. 

Duo was telling her how Heero said he didn't like Relena but he still went and got her from White Fang. He was looking at her face when her eyes fluttered open. "Hilde, baby open your eyes for me. Come on, babe open your eyes," he said encouragingly. He smoothed he midnight hair out of her eyes and called out, "Sally! Sally she opened her eyes! Sally get in here!"

"I heard you the first time," she said as she rushed to Hilde's bed. "Duo wait outside please, I'll let you know when you can come back in." 

She walked outside twenty minutes later and sat next to him in a chair in the hall. "She's going to be okay. She just needs a lot of rest, but she'll be able to go home in about three weeks." Sally sat up and walked away. Duo hurried to Hilde's bedside. 

He looked at her and she smiled. "I love you Hilde," he whispered. 

"I love you too," she said weakly. "Duo?"

"Yeah babe?"

"When can I go home?" 

The way you look at each new day

~*~*End Flashback~*~*

__

That's what I love about you

"Duo? Where are you?" Hilde called from the bedroom.   


"I'm in the kitchen, baby!" 

She came into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing his cheek. "Baby, are you drinking milk outta the carton?" 

__

Nobody else knows me by heart

"I love you babe," he said to her. He wouldn't be able to live if he didn't have her by his side. She was his world, his universe. "I wouldn't be able to live without you. I love everything about you, Hilde." 

Makes me believe in love the way you do

"I love you too, but Duo? What brought this on?"

"I was just remembering when you were hurt and I brought you to the ship. You wouldn't believe the way I felt when I thought you were going to die. My heart felt like it was being ripped out and turned to ashes right before my eyes. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't come out of there alive. I would've gone crazy," Duo said, his so voice thick with emotion, he buried his face in her neck to hide his eyes, which at the moment were full of tears. 

__

You've given me all I ever need

"Duo, you know that I feel the same way. That's why I did what I did. I didn't want you to be at risk, I was afraid you would try to get the information yourself, so I did it instead. Let's not talk about that anymore. That was six years ago, and I'm here with you. We're happy and nothing can come between us." Hilde stood up from her slouched position and walked to their room. 

__

I know how blessed I am

Duo walked towards their room after her. He laid on the bed and hugged her from behind. "Hilde?"

"Hm?"

"Nobody else makes me believe the way you do," he said in her ear.

She giggled and they both fell asleep holding each other knowing that they would love each other forever.

The End

Author's Notes: I'm sorry if this sucks, but this is one of my first attempts at a fic. Review!


End file.
